


The Boy and The Red Brick Wall

by MeMyselfAndTheVoices



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, i write poetry to express my negative feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndTheVoices/pseuds/MeMyselfAndTheVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really depressed and mad at my grandmother, this was the outcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and The Red Brick Wall

It's almost like im a red brick wall  
And your the small boy with a red rubber ball  
And to you it may seem like your only playing  
Bouncing the ball against this inanimate thing

But I'm not inanimate, I'm far more alive than I seem  
Flinching whenever I see this boy-and-ball team  
Because I know what comes next, that stinging pain  
As every bounce seems to drive me more insane

However I'm not a brick wall, and you're not a boy  
So why is it then that you seem to find joy  
With every time you bounce your pain against mine  
Till I'm broken and hollow, yet you tell me I'm fine

Till I'm drowning in grief, sorrow, and regret  
Till I can't do anything more but gasp for breath  
Till everything comes crashing down around me  
And no matter how hard I try you still can't see

Why won't you recognize whats going on?  
Why wont you stop so we can move on?  
Why do you bounce your red rubber ball?  
Do you like seeing me broken, or do you not care at all?

So you'll continue to chip away at my paint  
Then turn around and act like a saint  
You don't notice that I'm about to crumble and fall  
Because to you I'm nothing but a red brick wall...


End file.
